Ultra Xbox Showdown
by Hewhoimagines
Summary: First he played with the God of War. Then he played with an Italian plumber. Now he's playing with...a drunk squirrel? The Gamer has gathered some of the most obscure and interesting heroes for a tournament to win it all. But what is his hidden agenda? Does he even have one?
1. Chapter 1

An armored man walked down a spaceship, wondering what his next assignment was going to be. He was wondering if he was going to have to be frozen again. He was walking past that same slumber pod he was thinking of when he paused slightly. He turned to inspect a possible glow that was emanating from inside. A glow that got bigger as it surrounded him and disappeared, with him along with it.

"More beer!" The "king" was restless. Having lost the love of his life, not even the power of the castle could lift his spirits. "But sire, you drank all of it. All we have left is this milk." The King was about to smack it away when he noticed that it was glowing. Before he disappeared.

Sitting back up on the shelf at the voodoo store, the doll was bored. Making sure no one was around, he pulled out some zombie dust that he hid, ready to pull a few pranks. His chuckling stopped, however, as he noticed that the dust was glowing.

Rowing away with his lady love, and making sure his guts weren't spilling out, the zombie turned to look at the city getting blown up. He didn't know why, he didn't care for it, seeing how he was the reason it was destroyed in the first place. But he did get some concern for the glowing debris flying at him.

Once again, all over the multiverse, the glow appeared yet again to take away warriors and fighters to an unknown location.

An alien fighter.

An explosive guy.

A block builder.

A revenge-driven cowboy.

A time sweeper.

A bird and bear.

A cybernetic god.

A psychic detective.

Piñatas.

A warrior elf.

A fighting spy.

A secret agent.

A thriller author.

A feral alien.

A cyborg agent.

A hero.

The boy with the dragon shadow.

A ninja actor.

A tricked patriot.

The liberator of them moon.

The Moonblood's Sen-Mithrarin.

An immortal warrior.

A Roman general.

A selfish superhero.

A jetpack flyer.

A mystical martial artist.

A photographer.

A Ghoulie fighter.

They all appeared in an open area, confused at their surroundings and the people around them. Their questions would only grow as a bright light appeared, revealing a man standing above in a balcony, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I am The Gamer! And you are my next game!"


	2. Chapter 2

An anthropomorphic cat was nothing less than confused. He tried to figure out where he was, but his equipment was being blocked, and he was surrounded by beings he had no idea what they were. There was talking burlap sack, a guy with a yellow ball for a head, and a guy who he didn't even know what he looked like due to a helmet covering everything up. But what was strangest, and given, it was a stretch with present company, was a standing corpse in a force field. "It feels good having to restrain almost no one before the game starts." His attention was grabbed with everyone else's by The Gamer speaking up again. He might as well listen if he was going to get any answers.

"All right. I have gathered you all here for one reason..."

"Only one?"

"What?"

"There aren't any other reasons you brought us here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Kazooie, what're you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, Banjo? Some of us, such as us and the squirrel, are only here as a technicality because he wouldn't enough players otherwise. Ha ha - yipe!"

A small bolt of energy went past Kazooie, singeing the ends of her head feathers. "No snarky remarks regarding my player select." Most were confused at their conversation, but The Gamer just hurried it along. "Now then, the reason you are here is that you are some of the mightiest warriors in the multiverse, and are going to find out how mighty in a tournament! And the winner gets one wish of their choosing, for whatever they want!" Everyone's eyes lit up at that, their minds instantly thinking to what they want.

"My comic will be the greatest in the universe!"

"I could get Berri back."

"Fix the mirror..."

"Get a better game than Nuts & Bolts."

Everyone chose to ignore the bird as they waited for The Gamer to continue. "Well then, now that we're all on the same page, let's get started!" A huge light turned on to reveal an arena where the battles will take place. "First up, Master Chief vs Marcus Fenix!"


	3. Chapter 3

Master Chief and Marcus walked out to the arena. They sized each other up, waiting for the opportunity to attack. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

"Ready, attack!"

Their guns were blazing as they were trying to lay a hit on each other. Master Chief's armor was able to help him dodge most shots and get a few in, but both Marcus and his armor were tough. He wasn't going down easy. Master Chief decided to end this close up. He rushed in and started to hit Marcus close-range, dodging his shots in the process. Marcus was having trouble because the limited distance that was put between the two made it hard to aim properly. It looked like he was going to lose.

Then he had an idea to use Master Chief's speed against him. He concentrated and looked around, seeing Master Chief run at him. Before Master Chief had a chance to land another hit, Marcus swung his gun at him, chainsaw out. The combined force of the swing and the charge landed enough of an impact that Master Chief was flung back a bit. He looked down to his surprise to see cracks and scratches from where the chainsaw hit.

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

"But that doesn't mean you win."

"Only one way to find out."

The next few minutes were a bit of touch-me touch-you. Master Chief was still able to land hits in, but Marcus was too. With more cracks than he would have liked Master Chief knew he had to end this quick. He charged in quick, getting as close as possible, preparing for a jump. Marcus swung his chainsaw gun, ready to intercept in midair, but Master Chief pulled a fake-out, and slide under the chainsaw right before it hit. Quickly getting up, he let loose a pointblank shot at the side, making Marcus fall down.

"Enough!" The Gamer put up a field around Marcus to prevent further harm. "Marcus Fenix is unable to continue. Master Chief is the winner! Next up, Conker vs Banjo and Kazooie!" The field deactivated, allowing Master Chief to carry Marcus to a healing station stationed outside the arena. He wished there was something that could repair his suit, but there was no time to ask as the next match started.

Banjo and Kazooie were initially pinned. Conker brought out some of his guns and started firing on the spot. They barely had enough time to get into invincibility mode. It was currently a matter of endurance of who would last longer. A matter that was settled when Conker ran out of ammo. "Ah, great. Could you guys wait a minute, ple - " A few eggs were launched at Conker's face, robbing him of his sight for a few moments. When he wiped it off, he was surprised to see his opponents just vanish. "Does that mean I win?"

"No, it means you're stupid!" Conker looked up to see the bird and bear duo flying above him. Then dropping towards him. He quickly got out of the way. While they were dusting themselves off from the landing, Conker decided to use a new tactic. Using his power of "convenience", he produced large rolls of toilet paper and started throwing them at Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo swatted them away one by one. Conker had to think fast. "Last one. Here we go!" He ran as soon as he threw it, not noticing that Banjo caught it. Turning around to do his next attack, he saw the toilet paper coming back to him, and ended up getting stuck in the roll, getting brought around for the ride. The roll spun so much that Conker was unable to even sit up straight. "Conker is unable to continue. Banjo and Kazooie are the winners! Next up, Black Orchid vs Wu the Lotus Blossom!"

The next match was relatively quicker than the previous two. The two warriors' martial art skills were equal, and were able to easily evade the other's special attack. After Wu dodged Orchid's fire cat for the fourth time, Orchid started to get a little impatient. She knew her ace-in-the-hole would work, but there was one little problem.

"Hey." She turned to The Gamer. "Is it possible to get some privacy?" The Gamer's eyes lit up. "Oh ho hoooooo, it's come to _that_ , hasn't it? Very well. Privacy you want, and privacy you shall get." He pressed a button to bring up a solid field around the arena to block all vision from outside. Banjo and Kazooie's eyes widened as if they knew something, and Conker, who recovered, ran to the wall and tried to bust open a hole, wailing that The Gamer was "hiding the best part". Seconds later, a high-pitched scream came out of the arena. "It is over." The Gamer lowered the field as he spoke, revealing a smug B. Orchid, with Wu on her hands and knees, pounding the ground while saying something about something "not fair". Shaking his head, The Gamer announced the results. "Wu the Lotus Blossom is unable to continue. Black Orchid is the winner! Next, The Gunstringer vs Stubbs the Zombie!"

Stubbs had to be transported in his containment field because he was more interested in lunch at the moment. The Gunstringer was a bit on the smallish side for him, but it was the only "food" he could get at for now. He started lumbering forward, then lumbered to side as fast as he could to avoid the gunshots. The Gunstringer was playing at the moment, not really taking his opponent seriously. A decision he would regret as Stubbs took off his head and rolled it at him. Something about the head seemed off, so he dived out of the way. It was a smart move, as the head exploded a second later. The Gunstringer didn't get hurt, but he was distracted long enough for Stubbs to ready his next move. After bracing himself, Stubbs let loose with a massive fart, stinking up the arena. The Gunstringer was stunned by the smell, allowing Stubbs to get in close and claim his snack.

But when he bit into the Gunstringer's skull, he was shocked to find out that The Gunstringer was just all bone, no brains to eat. And The Gunstringer wasn't really happy about getting grabbed, and he let Stubbs know this with a mighty fist. Stubbs was launched into the air, and landed in a heap, knocked out from one hit. "Stubbs the Zombie is unable to continue. The Gunstringer is the winner! As the first round is already a quarter done, we'll be taking a short break to fix the arena, and clear out the smell. Seriously, I can smell from up here. But then we will continue, with Johanna Dark vs the Crackdown Agent!"


	4. Chapter 4

After the damages were fixed and the smell cleared, the two combatants went on to the field. When the start was given, both jumped in a flash, pulling out their guns and shooting everything they've got. At first it seemed like Johanna was at a disadvantage. The Agent's enhancements gave him several edges in speed, strength, and skill. He was able to keep Johanna on her toes, and seemed like he was going to win. But there was a little detail. Johanna faced enhanced humans before, and even powerful non-humans. Also, her skill was natural, as she was about to show.

Putting her experience and skill to the test, she aimed and fired at the joints of the Agent's armor, weakening it and slowing him down. She followed it up with a quick jump up and some pointblank shots at his chest, knocking him down. "The Crackdown Agent is unable to continue. Johanna Dark is the winner! Next up, Shu vs Ninja Fu Hiya!"

The next match was relatively short. Ninja Fu was jumping all over the place and striking hard with his daggers, forcing Shu to focus mainly on dodging. He had to make his move soon or he was done for. See in chance, he waited until he was at the right angle, then when Ninja Fu came down, he unleashed his Dragon Shadow, landing a blow that knocked him out instantly. "Ninja Fu Hiya is unable to continue. Shu is the winner! Next up, Steve vs Captain Smiley!"

"Ha! You seriously expect me to take this blockhead seriously?"

"You said it. This guy will be toast when we're done!"

"Yeah. In fact, they all will. Then I can make my comic book the best in the world!"

"Uh, why is he holding TNT?"

"Huh?"

BOOM!

The explosion knocked Captain Smiley back, dazing him and allowing Steve to ready his arrows. He began firing, but Smiley was able to regain his sense in time to dodge. Taking a stance, he readied his guns and fired. He disarmed Steve weapon by weapon until his sword was all that was left. "All right, Let's settle this all cool-like with one final charge, so that way it looks cooler when I win." Charging forward with his own sword, Captain Smiley barely gave Steve a chance to ready himself when he hit him so hard he was flung halfway across the arena, falling unconscious as he hit the ground.

"Ha! That was easier than beating Brad! And that's saying something!"

"What was that?"

"He was easier to beat than Brad. And Brad's super-easy to beat!"

"Oh, ah, ah! I think I got something stuck in my teeth. Can you help me?"

"Oh, sure Star, just hold st - OW! Let go of my finger!"

"(Then take it back, you jerk! Brad is awesome!)"

When The Gamer stopped laughing, he was able to officially end the match. "Steve is unable to continue! The winner is Captain Smiley! Next up, Kaim Argonar vs Marius Titus!"

Another match that was relatively short. While both were warriors that were well-verse in the art of combat, Kaim had the advantage with his magic. But Marius wasn't going to give up. He keep on attacking until The Gamer threw a field over him to prevent further harm to himself. "Wow, with that kind of fighting spirit you'd think he was Spartan instead of Roman. Anyway, Marius Titus is unable to continue. Kaim Argonar is the winner! We'll be taking another break for any arena repairs, then we'll continue with Brutus va Baldur!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the repairs were done, Brutus and Baldur stepped forth. Starting the battle, Brutus charged forward, only to be repelled by numerous gunfire. Baldur's weapon provided him the advantage in range, able to hit from a distance and keep Brutus from attacking. Brutus was forced to evade the shots, thinking of a way to get close. An idea came to mind when he saw the shots tearing up the ground. Using the mini-holes as handhelds, he lifted up part of the ground, making an effective shield as he prepared his next attack. Digging into the ground some more, he lifted up a sizeable amount of rocks, and sent it flying at Baldur. While Baldur was shooting at that, Brutus went another direction, preparing to attack by jumping in the air and striking from above.

Unfortunately, his plan worked against him. Baldur, thinking there was more where that came from, strafed while firing, to stay a moving target and aim easier. The direction he took was where Brutus was planning to jump from. When the rocks were dealt with, Baldur quickly looked around and saw Brutus above him. Acting fast, he aimed his gun and started juggling Brutus in the air. Brutus was flung about for about a minute when a split-second twist dodged the shot and allowed Brutus to land. But he had no chance to catch his breath as Baldur let loose a Ruiner move, the shockwave hitting Brutus and ending the match. "Brutus is unable to continue. The winner is Baldur! Next up, Jack Walters vs Alan Wake!"

Jack made sure to take something to calm his nerves before fighting. Something told him he was going to need it. At first it was pretty even. Both of them were proficient in the use of firearms, and had experience with supernatural horrors, so their skillsets were matched well. What was needed was a skill had by only one person. Which Alan provided by shining his flashlight in Jack's eyes. Blinded, it looked like Jack was at a disadvantage, but he was able to use his powers to look through Alan's eyes and dodge in time. Then he brought it to a close with a close range shot from his Ythian weapon. "Alan Wake is unable to continue. Jack Walters is the winner! Next up, 'Splosion Man vs Jetman!"

Jetman flew in and landed, only to be hit by the shockwave of an explosion behind him. He turned to see 'Splosion Man waving at him, before exploding again. Jetman took to the air, readying his gun to fire. But every shot was dodged as 'Splosion Man was too quick and agile, having evaded a whole facility worth's of enemies, laser, traps, and the like. And to make it worse, his fuel was getting low. He couldn't stay up much longer. He decided to get to the ground and let loose with the gun at full blast. Unfortunately, he didn't know that 'Splosion Man could use his explosions to propel himself upward. And land two more consecutive explosions on the way down. "Jetman is unable to continue. 'Splosion Man is the winner! Next up, Cooper vs Frank West!"

It was another short match. Cooper started by throwing some candlesticks, but he was quickly overpowered by Frank's tvs. And being a kid, he was easily knocked over from a quick jab to the stomach from Frank's bat. "Cooper is unable to battle. Frank West is the winner! We'll be taking another break for repairs from all the explosions and dropped objects, and then we'll continue with Voodoo Vince vs the Piñatas!"


	6. Chapter 6

Voodoo Vince was understandably annoyed. He was obviously outnumbered and outsized. Luckily, he had several skulls and beads on hand, allowing his voodoo powers to go full force. But the Piñatas went for a spread-out attack, so Vince was only able to hit them one at a time. He got one with an anvil, another with a chainsaw, and so on and so forth. He used his last skull to have the angry god step on one last piñata, thinking that he won. But he neglected to notice the Horstachio right behind him. Until the hoof was pinning him down. "Voodoo Vince is unable to continue! The Piñatas are the winner! Those that aren't smashed up! We'll get them patched up as we begin the next match. Blinx vs Jason Flemming!"

"Begin - huh?" The Gamer looked down to see Jason already on the floor knocked out, and Blinx was cleaning off his TS-1000. "Well, that's a time manipulator for ya. Jason Flemming is unable to continue. Blinx is the winner! Next up, Kameo vs Dust!"

The next match started off strong. Fidget flew ahead, launching fireballs and thunderbolts. But Kameo quickly turned into her Rubble form, the stone properties generally unaffected by the burning and shocking. Then she quickly turned into 40 Below to freeze Fidget in his tracks. Changing back to normal, Kameo jumped back to dodge a swing from Dust's sword. After some more dodging that gave her some room, she turned into Deep Blue and spread some oil around the field. After a quick flame provided by Ash, Dust was unable to move past the fire. "Dust is unable to battle! Kameo is the winner! Next up, the Fable Hero vs Capell!"

This was quite possibly the first match to have some pre-match strategy. Capell noticed that immobilizing the enemy counted as a win, so he brought out his flute to bring his opponent to sleep. But as soon as he brought out his flute, it was knocked out of his hand by the Hero's crossbow. Another arrow pinned it to the ground, leaving Capell to use melee attacks to take away the range advantage. But the attacks were quickly parried away by the Hero's sword, and a strike from the mace finished the match. "Capell is unable to battle. The Fable Hero is the winner! And that concludes the first round! After some repairs, we'll begin the second round with Master Chief and Baldur!"


	7. Chapter 7

Baldur knew he had to act fast. Master Chief proved himself to be a formidable opponent during his fight with Marcus Fenix. He decided to go all out from the start. As soon as the match started, he rushed in, surprising Master Chief. By reflex, Master Chief threw down an energy field just as Baldur unleashed a Finisher. It blocked most of it, but Baldur was right at the edge. The shockwave still shook up the field, threatening to break it. Master Chief quickly jumped up to lessen the damage from the impact, but he was still launched up into the air, vulnerable.

Baldur took advantage to the situation to aim his gun, juggling Master Chief around as if he was a rag doll. The repeated impacts and shaking, combined with the earlier damage from the previous match, was causing chips and pieces of the armor to fall off. Master Chief didn't even have time to think, the only thing he could do was throw any grenades he could randomly. One landed close enough to Baldur that he lost his concentration for a moment, leading to him missing his shot. When he came falling down, Master Chief didn't even bother aiming. He just swung his gun like a club, hitting Baldur in the head, knocking him out. "Baldur is unable to continue! Master Chief is the winner! Next up, Jack Walters vs Frank West!"

Jack was shaking. He was trying to look into Frank's mind, but the unpredictability and huge variety of weapons was giving him a headache. It took him a few seconds to clear his head, but it was all Frank needed to throw a gas can at Jack's feet. Jack ran to avoid major damage from the explosion, then had to keep running to avoid a flurry of televisions. He was led to the edge of the arena, getting cornered. When he turned around, he was immediately blinded. Frank threw a Servbot mask on him, cutting off his vision. He took full advantage of the situation to land a few blows with his bat. Jack struggled get the mask off, but when he did, he was then blinded by a bright camera flash. One last punch from Frank finished the deal. "Jack Walters is unable to continue! Frank West is the winner! Next up, The Gunstringer vs the Piñatas!"

Now it became a match that The Gunstringer can enjoy. So many colorful targets that he couldn't miss. And they just kept coming straight to the barrels of his guns. And between reloads, he let his fists do the talking. The arena was covered with candy, which Conker, Kazooie, and Captain Smiley ran to get. "The Piñatas are unable to continue! The Gunstringer is the winner! Next up, Kameo vs the Fable Hero!"

Kameo knew she had to act fast. The Hero's match was over quick, so she had to form a countermeasure for that speed immediately. Turning into 40 Below, she aimed her ice breath all over the field, turning the arena into one huge ice rink. While the Hero tried to steady his footing, Kameo turned into Chilla and launched all the ice spikes she had. Setting the spikes up so the Hero had limited mobility, Kameo turned into Major Ruin and charged forward, knocking the Hero into the air. As the Hero fell down, Kameo did one last transformation into Pummelweed, using her fist to greet the Hero's gut as it came down. "The Fable Hero is unable to continue. Kameo is the winner! Another break as we clean up the ice...and mop up the drool... seriously how candy-crazed were you guys?! Anyway, after repairs, the next match will be B. Orchid vs Johanna Dark!"


	8. Chapter 8

B. Orchid and Johanna Dark got into position, ready to battle. When they started, it was definitely a clash of styles. Johanna specialized in ranged attacks, aiming true to her target. A target that was constantly moving. Orchid's serpentine movement proved difficult for Johanna, and her fire cat form made her untouchable to the bullets. She came in close to remove Johanna's range advantage, but it arguably gave Johanna more help, as she now didn't have to spend as much time aiming. She could now just point and shoot as if it was a camera. Orchid saw through that, and easily hit the guns away with her tonfas, yet it was all she could do as she had to block both guns, which required both tonfas.

Taking a quick backflip, she looked at The Gamer. "Privacy, please." The Gamer gave a soft laugh. "You got it." Raising the field, vision from the outside was cut off once more. And Conker was once again in despair over "the best part" being hidden. But this lasted longer than the previous match with Wu the Lotus Blossom. It was quiet. Too quiet. Some started to get concerned. The silence was finally broken by a sudden shout.

 **"WILL YOU OPEN YOUR EYES ALREADY?!"**

"Uh, I'm lowering the field now, get ready!" The gamer lowered the field, showing the match again, with Orchid fuming while Johanna had her hands over her eyes. She was still covering them, as she didn't know if it was a trick or not. "The field is down. You can open your eyes alrea - " Orchid's loss of focus cost her her judgment. Her words allowed Johanna to listen for her position, and deliver the finishing shot. "B. Orchid is unable to continue. Johanna Dark is the winner! Next up, 'Splosion Man vs Captain Smiley!"

Captain Smiley let loose with his guns, thinking this would be a piece of cake. But 'Splosion Man was too quick and nimble, dodging all the shots, and annoying Smiley to no end. "Why can't I hit him?"

"Cause you suck."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do - "

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Three consecutive explosions ended that argument pretty quick.

"How were we beaten so easily?"

"Well that's what you get for insulting Brad."

"Captain Smiley is unable to continue. 'Splosion Man is the winner! Next up, Kaim Argonar vs Shu!"

Knowing that is foe was at least twice his size, Shu started off with his dragon shadow. Kaim saw this coming and jumped up, using the flat of his sword to hit the dragon on the side of his head, dazing it long enough for Kaim to propel himself over it, and land a quick sweep kick at Shu's abdomen. As Shu caught his breath, he looked up to see a sword pointed at him, and knew he was done. "Shu is unable to continue. Kaim Argonar is the winner! Next up, Banjo and Kazooie vs Blinx!"

"Aaaaaaand, hat drop! What?!" Blinx was unconscious, a piece of garbage laying next to his head. Banjo and Kazooie were standing in front of him in their invincible mode. "I guess a prepared stance led to a ricochet gone wrong. Anyway, Blinx is unable to continue. Banjo and Kazooie are the winners! Break time once again for repairs, then we'll start off the third round with Frank West vs The Gunstringer!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Gunstringer was warming up his quickdraw as he walked into the arena. Frank would throw just about anything, so he had to make sure that his reaction time was spot on. And it was a good thing he was, for he pulled his gun out just in time to shoot a gas can in midair. The explosion filled the air, causing little to no damage, but still gave Frank enough cover to get close to The Gunstringer. Before The Gunstringer could react, Frank was above him, all set to attack. He had another Servbot mask at the ready. He brought it down, ready to blind The Gunstringer like he did to Jack Walters. But he found himself unexpectedly halted, as he could not get the mask past The Gunstringer's hat.

He pulled the mask back, along with the hat, which got stuck, and revealing The Gunstringer's face, filled with annoyance. Annoyance that The Gunstringer conveyed with a strong right uppercut. Frank was able to roll with it, but he still took some damage. Knowing he could no longer mess around, he threw everything he had at The Gunstringer. It was as if a mall exploded in his face. And then got shot down, as The Gunstringer was not missing a beat or a shot. It went on for five minutes, until Frank got too tired to continue. Knowing that he was beat, Frank slumped to the floor. The Gunstringer walked forward reloading his guns, ready to fire until The Gamer spoke. "Frank West is unable to continue. The Gunstringer is the winner! Next up, Master Chief vs Kaim Argonar!"

Another quick match. While Kaim was able to deal some damage and chip off even more pieces of Master Chief's armor, Master Chief's superior weaponry gave him the edge he needed. Kaim laid stunned on the ground was Master Chief inspected his armor, concerned about the growing cracks. "Kaim Argonar is unable to continue. Master Chief is the winner! Next up, 'Splosion Man vs Johanna Dark!"

'Splosion Man was running all around the arena even before the match started. He wanted to have momentum before Johanna started firing so he could dodge every shot with ease. And dodge he did. Johanna was completely baffled at how he evaded every shot. She decided to go head-on and gave chase. Which was what 'Spolsion Man wanted. Stopping suddenly and jumping backwards to his foe, Johanna was unable to react in time before she got a facefull of triple explosion. She fell to the ground as 'Splosion Man did a victory leap. "Johanna Dark is unable to continue. 'Splosion Man is the winner! Next up, Kameo vs Banjo and Kazooie!"

This match wasn't as exciting as the ones so far. Banjo and Kazooie were not exactly giving it their all, as if they knew something that Kameo didn't. While they parried off Kameo's attacks, they seemed to be discussing something while doing quick glances at the first three finalists. When it seemed like they were done talking, their guard apparently slipped and Kameo got in a winning shot. "Banjo and Kazooie are unable to continue. Kameo is the winner! Another repair break, and we'll begin the semifinals with Master Chief and 'Splosion Man!"

Kameo helped Banjo up so they could clear the arena. "Good luck Kameo." Kazooie put her wing on Kameo's shoulder as Banjo spoke. "Yes. For you are the last one of us left. So remember, represent, and take them down." As Banjo faceplamed and walked off, Kameo was left confused, but dismissed it as she started to prepare her strategy against her next opponent.


	10. Chapter 10

Master Chief grew concerned. The damage done to his armor was more than he would care to admit, and he has not been given a single chance to do any repairs to it. And the fact that his opponent was a walking bomb didn't help either. He had to keep using his shields as 'Splosion Man's agility proved too much for his guns. He had to settle it quickly with close combat, but he would need a good strategy to avoid blowing up. Readying an Energy Sword, he waited for the right opportunity.

'Splosion Man was a bit annoyed. The shield provided a perfect cover against all of his attacks, so he wasn't getting anything done. Desperation got the better of him and he went the indirect approach. Laying down, he did a triple explosion combo to shake up the ground. Master Chief saw his chance. Turning off the field, he went with the flow of the rumblings to pick up speed and roll towards 'Splosion Man, using the momentum to increase his attack. 'Splosion Man barely had enough time to dodge the initial thrust, but was unable to evade the following swipe. All he could do was unleash the only charge that he was able to recharge. 'Splosion Man was hit, a split second after the explosion blasted off the remnants of the armor on Master Chief's arm. "'Splosion Man is unable to continue. Master Chief is the winner! Next up, Kameo vs The Gunstringer!"

Kameo instantly went on the defensive, using her Rubble form to lessen the damage from the bullets, and fire her rocks in retaliation as she got close. When she got close enough, she quickly turned into Pummelweed and knocked The Gunstringer's revolvers out of his hands. The Gunstringer narrowed his eyes, and readied his fists, preparing to settle this hand to hand. The following few minutes were filled with one of the most intense, and weirdest, boxing matches ever seen. Pummelweed and The Gunstringer were going toe-to-toe, not letting up an inch. But fatigue was getting to them. They both decided to finish it with the next attack. The Gunstringer gave it everything he had in one final punch, but Pummelweed was little bit faster. The blow sent The Gunstringer flying, landing right next to his guns. He tried to reach for them, falling unconscious before he could touch them. "The Gunstringer is unable to continue. Kameo is the winner! Now, the final break for rest and arena repairs, and then we will have the final match between Master Chief and Kameo!"

Master Chief was looking over the area, giving an occasional glance at The Gamer working at the controls. He turned to look at Kameo, seeing the concerned look on her face. But to him, it seemed like she was more worried about her chances of victory than the current situation. Looking at the others, he saw varied looks and reactions that all shared interest in the end results of the game. No one else seemed to share his suspicions about The Gamer, so he kept his words to himself as he readied himself to get some answers, one way, or another.

Kameo walked behind Master Chief to the battle, a bit shaken up from the intense enthusiasm from Banjo, Kazooie, and Conker. She still didn't understand what they meant by "Rare Power", but she couldn't think about it now. She had a wish, a chance to help someone close to her, and she had to take it. She readied herself on the battlefield, and waited for the signal.

"Begin!"

Kameo quickly turned into Thermite, spreading lava all over the field, limiting Master Chief's movements. Quickly switching to Deep Blue, she covered the lava with oil, making the inferno even more intense. Master Chief had no choice but to go on the offensive, running forward and letting loose with his guns. Kameo was hit a few times, but endured. She waited until the last possible second, then turned into Snare, shooting out acid and hitting the armor. Master Chief threw up a shield and brushed off as much acid as he could before it dissolved his gloves. Turning off the field, he landed a few more shots before Kameo turned into 40 Below, using his ice breath to freeze Master Chief's armor. Backing away as far as he could, he started to chip away at the ice. He got some unexpected help from the remaining lava, but the sudden and intense switch from cold to hot caused the armor to crack even more, putting it at its weakest. Turning around in dread, he Pummelweed coming up from behind, right before he got two powerful jabs at his gut, finally shattering the armor and sending Master Chief flying. Somehow still standing up, he saw Kameo switching to Flex, and knew he had to act now. With one final burst of strength, he threw a grenade, at the same time Flex stretched his tentacles to deliver one last shock to Master Chief. The air was filled a mixture of fire and electricity.

When the dust finally cleared, everyone was amazed to see the two of them still standing, but unmoving. It was obvious it was taking a lot of strength just for them to breathe. After a few seconds, Kameo started to stumble, Banjo and Kazooie started to panic until Kameo caught herself, landing on only her knee. Master Chief clenched his fists before his entire body went slack. "Damn...it..." He collapsed, signaling the end of the battle. "Master Chief is unable to continue, Kameo is the winner! Not of this match, but of the entire tournament! We'll be having a well-deserved break to get these two brave warriors patched up and clean up for the last time, then we'll be back for Kameo to claim her prize." Johanna helped Kameo to her feet while Banjo and Kazooie cheered and Conker demanded party booze. As Master Chief was taken to a medical room, he refused to let go of his weapons, knowing that he was going to need them.


	11. Chapter 11

Kameo, fully healed, walked forward to The Gamer, ready to speak her wish. She gave a quick glance at the other contestants standing at the side, feeling a little guilty. But their faces showed no sign of a grudge or malice, so she felt a little better about being the winner. "Kameo, you have fought honorably and well, and you deserve the prize that you will receive. Now, speak your wish, and let it come true."

Kameo breathed deeply before speaking. "I...I wish..."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone jumped at Master Chief sudden outburst and entrance, and were even more shocked at the ready-to-fire railgun. "You honestly think we were all going to buy this? I don't know what your plan is, but you won't succeed."

"What? How dare you! I am a man of my word - "

"Shut it."

Firing the gun, he missed The Gamer by a hair's width, but it hit the wall behind him, unleashing a massive energy storm that was continuously growing. Everyone started to get pulled towards the insane energies, threatening to destroy them. "No, you fool! You hit the main generators! Now the energy of my powers is out of control, and with the controls locked in a delicate state, I can't fix it. You've doomed us all!"

Kameo took note of what The Gamer said, and realized what the "delicate state" was. She looked at the other contestants, getting closer to the energy wave with the danger of getting wiped out. Mustering all of her courage, she used her only chance to help those in need.

"I WISH THE GENERATORS WERE FIXED!"

The energies reacted in a bright light at Kameo's words, and the light dimmed, the room once again knew peace. The Gamer quickly launched at the controls, putting Master Chief in a containment field. "I thought I wasn't going to have to use them this time." Kameo, fighting back tears, turned to Master Chief. "That was quite possibly my only chance to save my sister from her prison of stone. And now, I might never see her again, because of you. I will never forgive you for this." She turned to The Gamer. "Is there any way I can get another chance?" The Gamer gave a quick glance before pushing a button. "Maybe. I am always in the mood for a game." The glow returned everyone to their home worlds before any more questions could be asked.

Later, The Gamer recorded his final thoughts of the matter in his journal. "Surprisingly, there was hardly any point to this game, as there was barely a purpose or goal in mind. I just thought that after so much fun with the other two worlds, I thought that their world was a little neglected. But it might serve a purpose in the long run, as it has provided excellent candidates for the lineup of my Ultimate Game."


End file.
